


Ironic

by DrZedWordHunter



Category: Cube (1997 2002 2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZedWordHunter/pseuds/DrZedWordHunter
Summary: Worths POV at the end of the movie.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2004 and originally posted it to fanfiction.net.

It's kind of ironic. I created the shell of what's become my coffin. Makes sense to me. I was contracted to create something that no one is suppose to know exists. What better way to get rid of me that throw me in it. Neither of us exist. What I don't get is why the others were in here. Is someone getting off on our slow deterioration?

Quentin went totally nuts. He killed all of us except Kazan. Here I am bleeding to death, in a box that I helped create, with Leavens body and Quentins legs. How fucking ironic.


End file.
